The Mall of shopping
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: The teen titans go the mall and have a normal time. just something i did to pass my time. RobStar pairing. Cyborg and Beastboy hillariousness. and Raven in her thoughts


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans series, its characters, and it's plots. It all belongs to the creator and other rightful owners.

**Author's note:** I just did this to past the time, and it really looks cool to my perspective. It may only have 3-4 chapters. And it has certain anime-ish touch to it, like chibis, big heads with small chibi bodies whenever outraged, and etc.

-------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"Oh friends, I am ever so thankful that you have come with me to the mall of shopping. I will thank you later after we have done our 'shopping' "Starfire said excitedly, raising her hands up at the ceiling and smiling ever so widely.

beast boy looked around and realized that shopping wasn't his thing, and neither is coming to the mall.

Cyborg wasn't in any state of anger or bordome like beastboy. infact he was actually being patient and thought maybe he could find an auto store somewhere.

Raven had her arms crossed and thought if she cold find a bookstore. she didn't want to come at all, she was in her room rapped up in a good book and now was at the climax of the story. however starfire invited her to the 'mall of shopping' and every other titan. she wasn't scared by Starfire's 'threat' that she gave the team, she just had to come. StarFire was her Bestfriend and she was one of the people who knew her dark secret and evern helped her defeat her father. Heck she even used her powers very well. Starfire was like her sister so she just had to make her happy, but she just stood there quietley and meditate silentley.

Robin, like Raven was also had his arms crossed and looking around for Danger. _whatever makes her happy. _Robin thought. just making her happy was enough for him. but secretley he secretley found a store where he saw the super cool titanium gloves that can help with his combats with villains. he would have to go later when everybody splits up.

beast boy couldn't stand any longer and began complaining without knowing that he was speaking out loud.

"I have better things to do tha-"beast boy was cut off when Starfire looked at his direction with eyes glowing and clenched fists and are ready to shoot star bolts , plus with a very menacing look that makes you hair stand on end.

"I….I mean, I have a lot of things to do here…" beast boy said nervously while getting behind Cyborg for protection.

"Excellent, now who wishes to come with me and assist me, and of course guiding me in this very big area?" Starfire said as she looked at every member of her team.

Raven, Beast boy and cyborg all looked at their left. Robin had his arms crossed and noticed 3 heads looking at him pleadingly. Behind his mask he rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go" he said walking right next to Starfire. "Wonderful, I thank you friend robin" Starfire said as she began to give robin her bone crushing hugs. "Now let us go to that store which reads 'couture' and I am very curious what the word couture means"

_i guesse i'll have to take star with me to that store. _robin thouht and thouht it was a good idea. besides maybe she could help me deside if i could buy them or not.

Starfire grabbed Robins hand and almost heard his bone crack. Robin on the other hand was still breathless from Starfire's hug, and now only one hand to stop psychotic villains. "Ok, so we'll met at that food court when ever your done at…..whatever you are going to go" robin said clueless as he pointed to a food court 2 kilometres in front of them.

"will do sir" Raven said in a monotone voice. Without another word Starfire dragged robin to the couture store.

"I'll go find a bookstore" raven said "Oh and you two probably should go together, because beast boy might do something stupid. And I'm sure you two might have similar interests" raven said looking at the two and raising one eyebrow at beast boy. "Like what?" beast boy asked "you know like play some games" raven said unsure. "And If you to have somewhere to go where the other one disagrees, you have to be patient, and don't cause any trouble" she said strictly and walked away without turning around, squeezing through the big crowed of people

"Why does she act so motherly?" beast boy said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe that's because she remembers the last time you came here" cyborg said recalling also the idiotic memory and wincing when he remembered the tragedy.

"Uhh….what happened that time again?" beast boy again sounding stupid. Cyborg had an irritated look "the last time you came here you accepted an offer about a video game that was free, and you signed a 800 paged contract that almost sent you to jail and almost let us pay one million dollars!" Cyborg said furiously especially at the last part "and the time you helped a little boy that was lost and was actually gizmo without his gear dressed in plain clothes and wearing a baseball cap. How could you not tell the difference?" beast boy rolled his eyes "Don't worry dude, I'll be fine"

Cyborg looked more irritated and spotted something "Hey, let's go there" Cyborg pointed 100 meters to their left . "Oohhh, game land!" beast boy drooled

"let's go!" cyborg grabbed beast boy with his huge hand


End file.
